Rina Gearhart
Rina Gearhart (リナ　ギアーハート, Rina Giāhāto) is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. She is owned by akiVinz. Introduction "Can we please settle this peacefully?" A young Raudurion who was sheltered most of her life, she sets out to discover the world with her own eyes. Though usually a cheerful and friendly girl, Rina has an unexpected violent side. Appearance and Personality Rina possesses her Race's iconic red-colored hair, a long and wavy one tied to a side ponytail with a butterfly hair ornament. She has emerald green eyes. Rina is kind, gentle and polite, but she can't hold conversations well. She continuously speaks in a friendly tone and keeps a cheerful expression, but that makes a complete 180 degree turn when insulted, attacked or provoked. She also stutters when nervous or confused, which happens most of the time. Unlike most Raudurions who love battling, Rina never liked violence. She believes that everything can be solved by talking over things. When she does start fighting, she won't stop, much to her chagrin. History Past In her childhood days, she was forced to learn Martial Arts, and, albeit being good at it, hates it, since it goes against her policy. She grew up wanting to get far away from her daily life of fighting as soon as possible. Her father was nowhere near merciful and trains her every day until she's filled with wounds and bruises. Her mother, however, was different; she trained her to use her Arion effectively, as easy and fast as she can without any injury. Her mother's kindness inspired her to be like that. Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay At the beginning of the story, she sets off from her hometown to travel. The Light of the Beginning A few weeks after she left her hometown, the light from the World Tree shone, and the monsters started to grow agitated and hostile. Seeing the chaos, Rina tried to muster up some courage to help the people, though only limited to healing as she does not want to battle. After a few days, the monsters calmed down, and so Rina went off to her path. However, due to the damage caused by the madness, she could only stay in Salamandra. While remaining in Salamandra, the group of Rina, Tear Lhars, Ash Lunar Star, Ayesha Verlines, and Lyra Ylisse found a wounded man who claims that there was a fearsome beast in the ruins. Wanting to investigate, the adventurers found the Ruins of Cataster with Phenex guarding it, forcing the group to battle it. Initially planning to be the healer of the group, after being attacked, Rina instead went on a head-on assault on the bird, not stopping until the end of the battle when the bird was 'collected' by a hooded man. Sylphian Kite Festival For a while, Rina wondered about the hooded men, and what that beast they encountered was. She could have asked the Union, but she thought they were probably too busy. After receiving word of the Sylphian Kite Festival, Rina travels to Sylphian to join the celebration, to take her mind off the worries. During her stay, she had a lot of fun, and even made new friends. Encountering Eves Rina joined the Lantern Festival, happy to see that her friends were attending, too. Sometime during the festival, Eves showed up and was in need of help. Eves then claimed he had information about the hooded men. Fighting Style and Abilities Rina fights mostly with her fists while using her Arion. She sends a flurry of strong punches unto the enemies and sends them flying without pausing for a break. When not enraged, she retreats to the back and casts healing spells to support the party. * Arion ** The ability that all Raudurions possess, Arion allows her to create and wield flames with her appendages. So far, Rina has been shown to use her First Form when in 'rage mode', and has only shown her Second and Third Forms once. Relationships *Lyra Ylisse - A friend she admires for her calmness. *Ayesha Verlines - A good friend who gets along well with her. *Tear Lhars - A very good friend. They seem to have feelings for each other, but both don't realize this. *Ash Lunar Star - A friend. *Nathaniel Eleidos - Were on bad terms, but recently been getting more friendly. *Krunk - A friend. Is usually left speechless by his antics, but a good friend nevertheless. *Darius Raaz - A friend. Is often teased by him when it comes to her and Tear. *Eir - A friend. *Mako Gletsjer - A friend. Sometime ago, she learned how to cook properly from him, and has been grateful about it since. *Aliper Tage - An acquaintance. She met him during an attack in his village. *Caleb Imperia di Flagro - An acquaintance. Also met in Salamandra. *Ryde - An acquaintance. Was trying to cheer him up during a beach event. Gallery Rina_concept.jpg|Concept art of Rina Trivia *After ending a battle, she would immediately sulk in the corner after a sudden realization. She'll muter words like "How embarrassing..." "I got mad again..." "What have I done...?" *She loves books... that contain little or no text and composed mostly of pictures and images. *When the conversation is about the things she knows and likes, she'll put up a pretty decent conversation. *She speaks like her mother in normal mode (with the Japanese pronoun 'watashi') and her father while in rage mode. The latter statement explains why she talks like a man (Japanese pronoun 'ore'). *She has a habit of stroking her hair when happy or in a good mood and fidgeting with the ribbon on her outfit when disappointed. Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Raudurion